MLP: Return To Darkness
by JamesFames
Summary: Moonlight Shadow, son of Princess Luna, tries to settle in to his new life, but a certain darkness still haunts him, along with some unanswered questions about his past. Then, the Crystal Empire is faced with a familiar threat, far more powerful than ever. Now, Moonlight must face dark secrets from his past, in order to protect all he holds dear.
1. Chapter 1

**I think it's about time for a new story, don't ya'll think? Of course it is! This is the sequel to Silver Blades Wake, but this time, it's going to resolve around the former antagonist, Moonlight Shadow, when he descends into darkness, as he explores dark secrets of his past. I hope you guys will enjoy it. Enjoy! And be sure to review!**

 **Also, do keep in mind that this is the prologue, starting this story off, from Moonlights point of view. The rest of the story will be third person, so not to confuse you guys. Just letting you know. Anyways, let's get this show on the road!**

MLP: Return To Darkness

Prologue

 _Equestria. A beautiful place, full of wonder and magic, a home for creatures of myth and reality, and place where friendship is at its strongest. Yeah, and a place where smiles are many and everyone is happy. I know what you're thinking: 'But are there ever any bad times that made those smiles disappear?' Well, sadly, yes, there have been times where darkness would replace the light, and the fate of Equestria would hang in the balance, and evil would hold all the cards. But as everytime, good will always triumph over evil, righteousness would win over greed, and light would always put darkness back in the depths it spawned from. It happened, like, what? Five times now? It's hard for somepony like me to keep track, so I stopped trying. So, you're probably thinking 'once evil is gone, everyponies happy, right?' Unfortunately, no. Most ponies are scarred with the memories of the darkest of days. Three different types, in fact. Those that are barely bothered by it, so they just let it slide, those that are so bothered by it, they never let it go and will always give you the stink eye, and always disrespect you, no matter who you are, but there are those that walk the fine line, between respect and prejudiced. They can't think well for themselves, so they follow someone else's, even if it's wrong._

 _I became an unfortunate victim of their prejudice, and for several reasons. I was consumed by a darkness that has been haunting me since birth, a darkness that once took over my vary being. I guess it's my fault, for allowing my lust for the throne and my jealousy for my cousin to overshadow my judgment. I became a dark shadowy monster that everyone fears._

 _But I'm getting ahead of myself. About maybe several years ago, when I was born, my mother, who was transformed into Nightmare Moon at the time, had left me inside the Temple of Darkness for years. Until I reached my late teens, I was returned to Canterlot with open arms. All was good, until my darker side took control and tried to take the throne for himself, but failed miserably. I was later sealed back into the temple for another few more years, until my cousin, Silver Blade, returned, and I was released from my prison, and my dark side had grown a vicious bloodlust, a lust I could not control. It wasn't until our final confrontation in the human world, where we made our final stand, my cousin and I, and he freed me from the dark ties that bind me. It was also thanks to the kind laughter of a certain party pony…Pinkie Pie, that I have been set free from the darkness that restrained me. For a few years, I've finally have been able to live in peace, with my newly acquainted bride, Pinkie Pie, and our one foal, who is an Alicorn, like me. That's right, I've finally have been able to reacquire my Alicorn form and my great magic. But despite me living a peaceful life, my newly made friends, and my mother and cousin, Silver had recently married Rainbow Dash, who has given birth to a strapping foal, an Alicorn like Silver, I couldn't rest easy. Something had been bothering me. And I dread to say I know what it is._

 _There is still a darkness that seeks to gnaw at my vary soul. It still haunts me, to this vary day. An evil, devilish creature, by the name of Legion. A demon that once served Nightmare Moon, now haunts me, desperately trying to turn my soul to the dark side again, but I refuse to give him that pleasure. But he is very persistent. He won't leave me be._

 _But there is another thing that's been bothering me. Who was my father? Why did he never come home? Did something happen to him, before my birth? With these unanswered questions swimming through my mind and a demon haunting me, I could never rest easy until I have settled away my demons. My name is Moonlight Shadow, son of Princess Luna, and this is my…_

 _ **Return To Darkness.**_

 **Not bad for a prologue, right? Be sure to stay tuned for more chapters, that will mostly revolve around Moonlight, as he struggles against his inner demons. Hope you guys will enjoy! And be sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

MLP: Return To Darkness

Chapter One: Moonlight's Question

 _Before we delve into what my mission was, let me take a moment to reflect on some things. For the past few months, years even, I've been taking it all easy. The day of my- wait, OUR wedding. Yes, it was a double wedding, for me and Pinkie Pie, alongside Silver Blade and Rainbow Dash. I still remember that beautiful day…_

 _The wedding, exactly five months after the events of Silver Blade's Wake…_

The day was beautiful, in the city of Canterlot, and the sound of wedding bells can be heard across the city. In the castle, the wedding was about to be put into action, as Silver Blade and Moonlight Shadow stood at the altar, looking up at the newly placed window, that displays the two, standing back to back, surrounded by their friends.

"A beautiful day for a wedding, don't you think, Moonlight?" Silver smiled "We're finally getting married to our own specific ponies."

"Yeah…" Moonlight sighed, gazing at the window "It is indeed."

"What's the matter, pal?" Silver asked, noticing the sadness in his cousins face "You seem a bit down."

"It's just…I'm not sure if I really deserve this." Moonlight groaned "Despite that warm welcome, five months before, I can still hear the whispers of other ponies, talking about me. I hear very negative things."

"Why should you care?" Silver huffed "What they say shouldn't matter to you." 

"Perhaps…" Moonlight admitted "But not everypony can simply let it go. They will always hold it against you, no matter who you are."

"Just give it time, cousin. They'll warm up to you soon." Silver urged, placing a hoof on Moonlight's shoulder "Trust me. This is your day. And believe me when I say that Pinkie is extremely lucky to have a stallion like you. You earned her heart. So try to enjoy it, okay?"

Moonlight sensed honesty in his words and smiled "Thank you, cousin. I will do my best."

"That's the spirit." Silver smiled "Now, straighten up! The mares are comin'."

The attendees took their seats, with Rarity, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy and Spike sitting on one side, while Drill Miester, Electro Bolt, Magic Maris, Razor Wing and Burning Earth were sitting on the other side, with Iron Saber at the stand. Silver and Moonlight watched as they saw their specific brides, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, enter, both wearing beautiful wedding dresses. As the four stood before the altar, Silver face to face with Rainbow, and Moonlight face to face with Pinkie Pie, the ceremony began.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts." Iron Saber announced "It is with great honor, that we are gathered here today, for a very special day. The bond between these four has grown so strong, that it has come to this. And I am proud, as both a father and uncle, that these four has found love within each other. And so, without further ado, let us begin our vows." He looked at Silver "Son, would you like to start us off?"

"Honored, father." Silver smiled, facing Rainbow "Rainbow Dash, our time together has been one of the greatest moments of my life. Aside from the crazy dark times, I'm glad that you've been by my side, every step of the way. I love you, Rianbow Dash, and I want to spend every moment with you, from life until death."

"Well said, son." Iron Saber smiled.

"Silver Blade, you're one heck of a stallion." Rainbow Dash smiled "I'll admit, I'm a tough audience, but you managed to impress me in every way, and I'm happy to say that I'm more than honored to be your wife."

"Well said, you two." Iron smiled, as he turned to Moonlight "Nephew, it's your turn."

"Of course, uncle." Moonlight nodded, as he looked at Pinkie Pie "Pinkie Pie, you are the funniest, fun loving mare I've ever met. Even in my darkest of days, you've pulled me out of the darkness that constricted me. And through my darkest hour, you never gave up on me, and for that, I love you, my Pink Ball of Fun."

"Oh Moonie." Pinkie giggled, blushing "And you are a one of a kind, Moonlight. No matter what happened, our love is true and I'm happy to say that I'm proud to be yours!"

"Well said, as well." Iron smiled, as he looked to Rainbow "So do you, Rainbow Dash, accept Silver Blade to be your husband?"

"Oh yeah, I do." Rainbow Dash smiled.

"And Silver Blade." Iron turned to Silver "Do you accept Rainbow Dash do be your wife?"

"Yes, I do." Silver Blade smiled.

"Very well." Iron nodded, as he turned to Moonlight and Pinkie.

"Now, do you, Moonlight Shadow, accept Pinkie Pie, to be your wife?"

"Yes. I am honored to say I do." Moonlight nodded.

"Do you, Pinkie Pie, accept Moonlight Shadow, to be your husband?" Iron turned to Pinkie.

"Oh yes, I do!" Pinkie beamed.

"Very well, then." Iron nodded, turning to the ring bearer "The rings, please."

One ring was placed onto Sliver's horn, another onto Moonlight's horn, another onto Rainbow's wing, and the last one around Pinkie's hoof.

"By the power invested in me, I now annonce these two couples; mare and colts." Iron declared "You may kiss your perspective brides."

And so Silver and Rainbow embraced in a kiss, as Moonlight and Pinkie embraced in a kiss of their own, as the attendance cheered.

 _I still sometimes reflect on that day, whenever I look back. The day when I slipped the ring onto Pinkie Pie's hoof was one of my best days. After everything we've been through, I've had my new found friends at my back, helping through my hardest. But even with them helping me through my dark times, I still have nightmares about dark things. But now, we move forward to the present, where you, my fellow readers, will see how my journey inside the darkness begins._

 _Nine years later..._

It was late in the afternoon, as Moonlight opened the doors of his home, casually trotting inside.

"Hello?" He called out, with no answer "I'm home!"

Suddenly, he was tackled by a pink blur, as he tumbled to the floor.

"HI, DADDY!" Screamed his happy, nine year old daughter, Cupcake, an energetic alicorn, just like her father, her coat was a darker shade of pink, her puffed out mane a lighter shade of black, baby blue eyes and a blue cupcake cutie mark "I MISSED YOU, DADDY!"

"Hello, cuppy." Moonlight chuckled, kissing her forhead "Have you been a good filly today?"

"Yes, daddy!" Cupcake yelled, a big grin on her face "I've been a good filly!"

"That's what I like to hear." Moonlight smiled "Now, where is Pinkie?"

Suddenly, Moonlight was tackled by a pink blur, as Pinkie Pie tackled him to the floor.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Pinkie beamed, kissing him "How was your day?!"

"Quite well, darling," Moonlight chuckled, standing up "Silver and I went to Sweet Apple Acres to visit Applejack and the Apple Family and they were very hospitable."

"They sure are!" Pinkie declared "Applejack is the most honest pony of all!"

"Yeah," Moonlight nodded, though he felt troubled "That's true..."

"What's the matter, Moonie?" Pinkie asked, noting Moonlights mood "Is something the matter?"

"I'm honestly not sure." Moonlight shrugged "I still feel as if there's...something bothering me. But I'm not sure what."

"Awww, well that's not good." Pinkie frowned, concerned for her husband "Did you talk to Princess Luna about it?"

"Not yet." Moonlight shooked his head "Though I very much doubt that even the Alicorn princess can help solve my problem. It is a much more personal matter."

"Would you at least talk to _me_ about it?" Pinkie asked "We're family now, right?"

"This is different though, Pinkie." Moonlight frowned "The thing is: I've never met my father, when I was born. I don't understand why mother never talked to me about it."

"Maybe you should go ask her about it." Pinkie suggested "It could give you some closure."

"Perhaps," Moonlight sighed "It might be better than pondering about it."

Suddenly, the door flew open, as Drill Miester entered, sweat running down his face.

"Drill?" Moonlight raised an eyebrow "What're you doing here?"

"It's Silver Blade." Drill declared "He wants us to meet at the train station."

"Does he?" Pinkie mused "Huh. I wonder what's going on?"

"Only one way to find out, dear." Moonlight smiled "Let's go."

 _Soon..._

The mane six, the descendents, and Moonlight were gathered at the train station, with Silver Blade and Razor Wing at the lead, facing the group.

"Thank you all for coming, on such short notice." Silver declared "I'm sorry for any inconvenience it may has caused."

"Don't worry about it, Silver." Rainbow smiled.

"Yeah, we're just glad to be here." Electro smiled.

"But what's going on?" Burning Earth asked.

"I believe it's best if Razor Wing told you guys." Silver declared, as he turned to Razor "Razor Wing, if you would?"

"Of course, your grace." Razor nodded, facing the others "It brings me great regret to say this, but I am going to be leaving Canterlot for some time, to the town, Brawlfest."

"You're leaving?" Electro stammered "For what purpose?"

"I made a promise to Lucky Charm, before his untimely demise." Razor declared "I promised him that I would save his hometown from criminals that has seized control. I must uphold my promise, as any friend would."

"Wouldn't you like some backup?" Maris offered "It could be dangerous."

"Perhaps, but I must decline." Razor said stirnly "This is MY mission. A mission I must undertake alone."

"We understand and shall respect your wish." Drill nodded "We only give our good luck to you, in hopes that you return safely."

"Of course, old friend." Razor nodded, as the train stopped at the station "Until we meet again, my friends."

As Razor said his farewells, kissing Fluttershy goodbye, he boarded the train, and was on his way to Brawlfest. As everyone left the station, Moonlight remained, pondering in his thoughts.

"I must speak with mother." He decided "I must know who my father was. And why I never seen him."

 **Hope you guys can forgive me for the delay, I've been really busy, but I won't have to worry about the delays for much longer, hopefully. Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter! And be sure to stay tuned for more and be sure to review!**


End file.
